Guardian Angel
by Emma Is Mrs Kevin Jonas
Summary: Jason has a traggic past. One night, he has a nightmare about the night his girlfriend raped him and Shane comes to the rescue. Little do they know, this one night will change there lifes forever. Slash, Shason. MPreg, sex, cursing teen pregnancy and rape
1. Start of Something New

A/N: Okay, Slashiness Rules! GO SLASH! This is a Jason x Shane (Shason) and it's kinda dark at the begining, but this is also weird in later chapters (Mpreg). So it's M for weirdness and descriptive sex in this and later chapters.

* * *

Jason Addison hated the dark. It reminded him of things he didn't like to think about in his tragic past.

When he was 8, his 14 year old brother came out about being gay, and his parents got into a huge fight. His dad ended up stabbing his mom to death before turning the knife on Jason and Justin. Luckily, both boys survived.

When he was 10 and Justin was 16, they went to Camp Rock together. But Jason's cabin mates, Ron and Evan had locked Jason out and he had spent most of the night in the dark until Shane Grey, the 8 year old nephew of the head counselour had come along and taken Jason to his cabin.

When he was 15, he had told his Grandma that he was bisexual. His Grandma had kicked him out after calling him some very anti gay names. Jason had spent all night on the streets since Shane was in New Jersey with his parents for his grandma's fueneral and Nate was in Texas for a family friends wedding. L.A. was a very dark city when you're all alone. Justin had since moved to New York for a fashion magazine job. Justin had never told their grandma about his orientation.

But when he was 18 came the worst. His girlfriend, Shelly, had raped him.

Shane and Nate had been argueing over Shane's reputation as a bad boy. Shelly had led Jason into a room, claiming she had built him a birdhouse.

She'd locked the doors, and before Jason had realized what was going on, he was naked, and shackled to a couch. She was straddling him.

Jason had shouted for Shane and Nate. She'd clapped her hand over his mouth. He'd fought her, but she was ontop of him and he had no arm use.

When she'd removed her hand to steady herself, he'd began begging "Shelly, please don't do this. Please." he'd begged, trying to keep himself from getting aroused. "Please. I don't want this"

"Your dick would beg to differ" she'd said, stroking his face.

"No, I don't" Jason was in tears, trying to make her understand that he didn't want to lose his virginity this way. "I don't like this" he had sobbed, then groaned as he lost his battle and released inside of her "shit"

"This is for never being here" Shelly had said, smacking him 'and this is-"

"Jason, it's- oh my god" Shane had walked in. Shelly had never been good at actually locking doors. "You're sleeping with Shelly?"

"No. I don't want this!" he'd shouted, tears rolling down his face.

Shane had finally noticed the tears rolling down Jason's face. "Security! Big Rob come quick!"

heir body gaurd had rushed in, followed by Nate, who was holding a wiffle ball bat. Big Rob had drugg the nude blonde bitch out of the room as Shane had atempted to free Jason.

He'd finally got Jason free and had gone as far as dressing the older bod, who was shivering uncontrollably. He'd sat in that room with Jason late into the night, whispering soft words of comfort to his best friend.

Nate had recognized the look in Shane's eyes. It was love. Shane Grey was in love with a man.

* * *

Shane Grey stretched on his bunk, watching Jason Addison sleep. It was a routine Shane had on tour. He was tempted to climb into bed with the man, he just looked so cute when he slept.

In the bed next to Shane's, Nate and his girlfriend Mitchie had just finished having- there was no other word for it- sex. And Shane was positive they had not used protection.

Shane's uncle was on the bunk above him, muttering about mapple syrup. Shane shook his head as Jason began shoutinng "Shelly, no, please" Jason was in the worst night of his life.

Shane ran over to him and woke him up. Jason was crying "Shane, don't let her get me"

"I won't, I promise. Are you cold, Jay?" Shane asked, holding the older boy close. Even though Jason was 21, there was a definete boyishness about the man Shane was in love with.

The next words the came out of Jason's mouth floored Shane "No. I'm in love with you" he said. Shane;s mouth had dropped open and he began stutterting.

"You- I feel the same way"Shane said "Ever since we first met"

"Shay, be my boyfriend" Jason said, hugging Shane. Shane grinned like the cheshire cat.

"I'll only date you on one condition" Shane said, lying in Jason's arms "Don't call me Shay"

"Okay, I'll call you Angel"

"Why?"

"You're my gaurdian angel" Jason reached up and turned out the lights.

Shane fell asleep in Jason's arms. Jason lay awake for a couple hours, loving the comfort Shane's arms provided him.

Little did they both know, this moment would change their lifes forever. But for that moment, they were content to just be inlove.

* * *

a/n: isn't it sweet? GO SHASON. THIS CHAPTER DEDICATED TO HAVAH KINNY, FOR INSPIRING ME TO WRITE A SHASON WITH HER SLASH FICS! CHECK EM OUT.

WANNA GET A CHAPTER DEDICATED TO YOU? REVIEW AND NOMINATE YOUR SELF OR SOMEONE ELSE.


	2. Shelly's Return

A/n: go updating! anywho, this chapter is dedicated to SomeonesStupid and sms6595.

Oh, and Shelly's anti gay slur is not my opinion what so ever. I would never say that. So,

* * *

Shane followed Jason onto the stage. He gave Jason a hand signal. It looked like he was just pointing at someone, but he was really teling Jason he loved him.

Suddenly, Nate grabbed Shane's shoulder "Tell me that girl infront of your mic with a little boy isn't Shelly" he whispered.

Shane looked. Sure enough, Shelly Harding was standing in the front row with a little boy in her arms. The baby was a Jason at about 1 and a half look alike from pictures Shane had seen.

Had Jason actually lost controll that night and gotten Shelly pregnant? Was he about to lose his man to Shelly?

* * *

"Jason, some girl wants to see you" Mitchie saidm coming into the Connect Three dressing room.

Jason smiled "She can come in" he said, not noticing the boy on his lap tense up, or the boy across the room narrow his eyes.

Shane moved out of Jason's lap, gently ruffling Jason's hair, earning an exsasperated "Angel" and his own hair ruffling.

"Jay Baby!" Shane whined as Nate shook his head, smirking at the lovebirds.

A girl came in "Jasey?"

"Oh Fuck" Jason moaned "What do _you _want, Shelly?"

"You" Shelly said "Jake needs you"

"Who the fuck is Jake?"

Shelly pushed her son forward.

"Is- Is that mine?" Jason asked.

Shelly nodded "Jacob Ryan Addison. Meet your dad, Jason Paul Addison and your Uncle Nate Rivers, and Your Uncle Shane-"

"Just Shane, no uncle" Shane said.

"Okay. Look, Jasey, can I talk to you in private"

"Hell No" Jason said "Why would I want to talk to the bitch who raped me. Anything you say can be said infront of Shane, Nate, and Mitchie"

"Fine. Jasey, I'm sorry about what I did. It was wrong. Take me back, please. If nto for me, for Jake"

Jason sighed "Shelly, I can't take you back. I found someone else. and it took me damn well long enough to learn to love again after what you did to me."

"Some Bitch who doesn't know who you really are is more important to you then the woman who's raising your kid?" Shelly snarled "I fucking gave him the name Addison, not Harding!"

"Shelly, I never said It was a girl. You came into our relationship knowing I was bi and what you did pushed me away from girls as lovers completely. "

"Who is he?"

Jason glanced over at Shane.

"Me" Shane stood up.

Shelly backed away from him "Jason, you never even broke up with me"

"You want a break up? Fine. Shelly, it's over. and I want you arrested!" Jason shouted "And I want Custody of Jake."

Shelly scoffed "You think some fag is going to get a child over the childs mother? "

"No, but they might give a man his child over the woman who raped him" Jason said "Once you're in jail, Jake will go to me, because "fag" or not, I'm his father"

Shelly schoffed "You aren't going to win a trial n half a brain, you dingbat"

Shane rose to his full height, a foot and a half above Shelly "Are you calling my boyfriend stupid?"

"Maybe I am, what's it to you?"

"I love him. So maybe he isn't the brightest crayon in the box, so what if he isn't good at math? Who cared about what he knows, who he fucks, where he likes to go, what he wants? He's a better person then bitches like you could ever be, and I love him. and he's _MY _dingbat, so fuck off""

* * *

**2 WEEKS LATER...**

Every magazine in the country shouted the news, Jason Addison was gay and Shane Grey was bi. If either man had it his way, no one would know, but Shelly, being the bitch she was, had blabbed their secret in court.

Most fans stood by their side, and that made the boys feel extremely blessed. Most celebs supported them, but some, like Miley Cyrus, didn't know when to shut up.

Miley wouold run her mouth about them all the time. Par of it was her and Nate's break up, but part of it was she was just an outright bitch.

Nate had gone off on Miley several times. Jason and Shane were greatful for their best friend and they showed it when Mitchie found out she was pregnant and Nate had to move out to live with her. They'd helped him pack, and done everything he needed. They'd even broken the news to Nate's parents.

* * *

Jason and Shane walked out of the courthouse, hand in hand, Jason holding a sobbing Jake on his hip. "Shhh, Jakey, it's okay. Here,go hold Daddy Shane" he said, spotting Shelly's mom, Elizabeth, coming up to them. She had split custody of him, and would get him during tours and every other month when they weren't on tour. After tours, they would have him for the length of the tour after the tour.

"Elizabeth, will you come by and have dinner and help us put Jake to bed?" he asked.

"Sure darling" Elizabeth patted his back "I want to appologize about Shelly, I don't know what got into her, and I support you and Shane one hundred percent. "

"Thank you Elizabeth, that means alot to me" Jason said, hugging her "You're welcome to come visit Jake when ever you like while I have him. Jake needs women in his life, I don't want him to have to go through what Shane and I have. I hardly know him, but he's my kid and I don't want him to go through my pain"

"No parent does." Elizabeth said "I'll see you at, say, 5:30. I'll bring Jake's favorites so you know what they are"

"Cool, See you then" Jason said.

* * *

a/n: please no telling me which boy you want to get pregnant, I have already written who it is. and no one has actually picked the right guy yet. Anyone who choses the right guy and the right sex of the baby(s) will get a character named after them. So leave your name in the review.

and what should Mitchie and Nate name their son?


	3. The Night a Life Started

A/n: go updating! anywho, Simply Nobody got who was pregnant right, but she guessed the sex wrong. This chapter makes it obvious.

Still, guess what they are, how many and you might get a spot.

* * *

Jason listened as Elizabeth put Jake to bed. He glanced over at Shane "Angel. I- I think I'm ready to have sex"

Shane nearly fell out of his chair "What brought that one on?" he asked.

"The couple on T.V." Jason pointed at the T.V. Shane glanced over at it. Two girls where in the middle of a heated sex session.

"Holy Shit, that's inappropriate with a child in the house." Shane said, changing the channel.

Jason laughed "Shane, I'm serious." he said.

"I haven't like- hinted, have I?"

"No. You've been great. This is on my terms"

"Your terms are completely out of the blue" Shane said.

"Please?"

"I never said no, but can we please get Jake's Grandma out of the house first?" Shane said.

"So that's a yes?"

"Yes, I will have sex with you." Shane sighed "Honestly" he shook his had as Jason stood up to go check on Elizabeth and Jake. "Dude- Jason, has all this talk of sex made you excited?"

"Huh?"

"Your pants" Shane said "Dude, how big are you? You keep getting bigger- you may want to get that fixed"

"Oh, it will be fixed!" Jason said "Just as soon as Elizabeth leaves and Jake is alseep" he said, running off.

"And he wonders why I'm the only one who will take him" Shane sighed. "Still, gotta love him" he said as he got up to the go to the computer.

He searched for adivce sites. He wanted to make the escaped later that night enjoyable for Jason. He found one and signed up, leaving a plea for advice:

**I'm a bisexual male, dating a gay male. About two years ago, my boyfriend was raped. He was bisexual at the time and his girlfriend did it. Recently, he brought up sex, and I'm worried that even on his terms, he won't enjoy it. How do I make it enjoyable for him?**

Within 5 minutes, Shane had several pleas for advice, the first being "DON'T DO IT, YOU LUNKHEAD" from some girl who claimed to be Miley Cyrus. Likely story. Probably wasn't even a girl.

His best advice came from some dude names Billy (a/n: I was soo tempted to write some dude named Jude):

**Let him be in control. He'll feel safer. Let him relive the rape with him as the rapist if he has too. As long as he knows you love him, he _shouldn't _go too far. **

Shane smiled "Thanks Billy" he said closing the webpage.

Jason escorted Elizabeth out, hugging her goodbye, the turning to Shane "So, who's doing what?"

"I'm doing whatever you want, and you're doing me" Shane said, his hands going to Jason's belt. It would be hard for him to give up his dominance, bt if it would help Jason, Jason could wear the pants in their family.

Jason laughed "You, sir, are a very sexy what" he teased as Shane got rid of his pants.

"Dude, you're ginormous!"

"Haha, even when he's about to get fucked senseless he still makes up words" Jason said.

"I think your boner is making you delusional" Shane said, kissing Jason. Jason moaned.

"Why don't you take care of it?"

"I think I will" Shane said, allowing Jason to lead him into the master suite of the house, aka Jason's bedroom and now that Jake had stolen Shane's bedroom, Shane's bedroom.

Soon, both boys were naked and Shane was "taking care of" Jason's boner. Shane gasped as Jason suddenly slammed him into the door of the small room off Jason's main bedroom and they fell into it.

Jason yanked Shane back up and shoved him onto the bed "You're clean right?"

"VIRGIN!" Shane shouted "No way for me to have aids, or any of that stuff. You?"

"Clean. I got checked right after the rape and have been checked every month since then" Jason said "As of yesterday- yeah, I'm clean"

Jason arranged Shane into a position so he could penetrate him. He climbed ontop of him and did his business. (not that kind of business-ew) Jason realeased and then climbed off of his boyfriend.

Little did the lovers know it, but a new life began inside Shane that night. They wouldn' t find that out until a month later. For now, they didn't even think it was a possibility.

* * *

a/n: Go Yellow Team! This chapter is dedicated to Simply Nobody.


	4. Earth Worms

* * *

a/n: Who has a little bit longer? I got it today! yay me! My fave song is Video Girl and Sorry.

* * *

Shane burst into the open space that seperated the living room and the front room. Jason and Jake were in Jake's room, playing.

"Jason, I need a word with you, babe" Shane said, going to Jake's door. "Hello Jakey"

"Hi" The adorable little boy said. Shane smiled.

Jason joined Shane in the hall, shutting Jake's door, but standing by it so Jake didn't get into trouble.

"Jay, You must be like, really fertile or something because I'm pregnant"

"That's- wait, did you just say you're pregnant?"

"Yeah"

"But you're a dude"

"I have both sex organs. It's hard to explain, but, yup, I'm about a month along."

"That's amazing" Jason said.

"Jay, I'm scared, it's going to be really painful, according to the doctors."

"You'll be fine. You're my strong Shane and I know that you will get through it. I thank the lord above that It's not cancer" Jason said, putting his hand on Shane's stomache "I don't feel anything..."

"You won't for a while" Shane said as Jason began cooing "Jay, what are you doing?"

"Telling the birds to stay away from you because you're mine"

"What does this have to do with anythinhg?" Shane asked.

"Earth worms have both sex organs, like you. Ha, you can get yourself pregnant!"

"Jason, I'm not flexible- or long enough" Shane said, sighing.

"So, Mitchie , Nate, Elizabeth, Brown and your family are coming over for dinner, and I have to go shopping. Do you have any prescriptions you need?"

"Just prenatal vitamins" Shane said, reaching in his pocket and handing his boyfriend the perscription. "You're going to get laughed at" he informed him, leaning against the wall "Are you leaving Jake?"

"No, he's coming, I don't want you running around after him. It could hurt the baby" Jason said "Go sit down and read, or play guitar or something. Nate and Mitch are going to be here soon, and I'll make sure they know that I don't want you running around and if you are, it'll be their heads"

"Because Nate's soooooo scared of you" Shane said, as Jason pushed him into the living room.

* * *

"Shane, sit down, I have a key, and I'd rather not have to babysit Jake for three weeks" Nate said as Shane stood up to let him in. The front room was all glass walls on three sides, so Nate could see the man walk into the room.

He and Mitchie came in, as Shane sat down on the window seat. "Why is Jason babying you?" Mitchie asked.

"Preparing for a few months when he'll have me and a kid to baby"

"You're adopting?"

"No, I'm pregnant"

"Is that even possible?"

"Yup, If you have both male and female sex organs and your amazingly hot boyfriend breeds like a rabbit" Shane said matter of factly.

"So, this is real?" Nate asked as Mitchie began squeeling.

"Yes. It's due two weeks after yours is" Shane said, "but it'll be born before that because Labor will just hurt me and the baby. I don't have an exit for babies like Mitchie here does"

"No, but Jason has been using your exit the wrong way" Nate teased.

"Oh, grow up. Honestly, I think our unborn children are more mature then you are" Shane sighed, rolling his eyes.

Mitchie began laughing "Oh, I think Shane has you there" she said "Considering you are disgusted by diapers- that are unused."

"I am not!"

* * *

**WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE SONG FROM A Little Bit Longer? Put it in your review!**


End file.
